A Normal Day on the Grand Line
by Forefront
Summary: It's just another normal day on the Grand Line with the Strawhat's. Luffy is being Luffy, and everything is as it should be. No shipping, just friends and fun!


A/N: This is just a short idea I got one day. After my attempt at Zoro's personality in HFBC, I wanted to try again in an easier situation. Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, my fanfictions would not be fanfictions. They would be mangas. They're not. I'm sad.

"Um, Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked as she stepped on deck.

"Shh," Luffy replied quietly as he knelt over the sleeping Zoro.

It was just another normal day on the Grand Line, and the weather was calm for the moment with a small hint of a storm that only the Strawhat navigator would be aware of. The sun shone bright in the sky, and its warmth contrasted perfectly with the slight ocean breeze against the skin. The air was humid and salty, and the crew of the Thousand Sunny would have it no other way. They had not seen land for some time, and they were sincerely enjoying a little relaxation after the incredible events at the Saboady Archipelago and Merman Island. Everyone had been enjoying their activities for the day, and keeping relatively quiet. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had played some game, and then gone fishing before going their separate ways, and everyone else had occupied time in their own areas of the ship building, reading, sleeping, drawing, singing, and cooking respectively. It seemed now however, at least to Nami, that the quiet was about to end.

"Luffy, what are you doing there?" She asked again, a little irritated at being shushed.

"Shishishi, watch Nami, this'll be funny." Luffy turned, and Nami could see that in his hand was a black, ink pen. Luffy had his customary enormous grin slapped on, and was currently in the process of drawing a couple of squiggles over Zoro's eyes, in addition to the several other designs and terrible animal likenesses that already ordained the sleeping swordsman's face.

"Pfft…" Nami began to laugh, but slapped a hand over her mouth. Quickly, she turned to leave, not wanting to wake Zoro before Luffy could finish his fine art.

It was dinner time before Zoro awoke on the deck, yawning and still tired, even after enjoying a nap for nearly the whole day. He could hear Sanji calling to the crew, and knew that if he didn't get in now, he would not eat thanks to Luffy. So with a grunt, he stood and made his way to the galley. He yawned as he opened the door, and made his way to his seat.

"Ghh… waahahahaha!" Sanji burst into a fit of laughter as he set Nami and Robin's plates at the table.

"Eh?" Zoro raised an eyebrow as he noticed that everyone had some kind of stupid look on their face. Then, in a moment of sheer chaos, the whole crew joined the cook in a fit of laughter. Luffy and Usopp rolled about on the floor, while Chopper and Franky couldn't help but shoot milk and cola out of their noses. Nami started to tear up, and even Robin placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled at the sight.

"Yohoho! I'm going to laugh… Yohoho… myself to death! Yohohoho! Oh, but I'm… Yohoho… already… Yoho… dead! Yohohoho!" Brook joked.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Zoro asked annoyed. Either he didn't get the joke, or was the joke.

"Zoro… ahahaha… your face is so pretty!" Nami shouted, and the uproar began anew.

"Eh? What's on my face?" He pulled out one of his katana and checked his reflection. "Uwaa!" He exclaimed as he saw what the joke was.

His face had been turned into a canvas of swirls and animal prints. Around his eyes were large circles, with swirls over each one resembling Sanji's eyebrows. There was some kind of cat or something on his forehead, while each cheek was home to target-like receding circles. His nose had a big arrow pointing down to his mouth where there was a moustache and goatee in their proper places. Flying to his feet, Zoro sent his chair careening back as he drew another sword.

"Usopp!" The demon swordsman bellowed.

"Oi, oi, what makes you think it was me?" Usopp said shakily as his laughter left him.

"Who else would it be?" Zoro questioned in a low tone.

"I think that you should look around before making any judgments Mr. Swordsman." Robin noted as she continued to chuckle at Zoro's new look.

"Eh?" Zoro said again as he looked around at his hysterical crew. It wasn't too long though, before his attentiveness caught what Robin had been alluding to. There, on the hands of his captain, were smears and smudges of black ink. Luffy, still rolling on the floor, caught the stare his first mate was giving him and grinned.

"You look good Zoro." He managed before breaking out into another fit of laughter, still joined by the rest of the crew.

"Dammit Luffy! I'm gonna kill you!" Zoro wailed as he leapt across the table, stabbing at the rubber man. Barely dodging the blade, Luffy sprung to his feet and jumped on the table. He managed to grab the whole pot of meat Sanji had set out, before turning and running out the door.

"I'm gonna cut your legs off!" Zoro called as he gave chase.

It was a few moments before the crew calmed down enough to sit back at the table, when Sanji suddenly became aware of something.

"You shitty captain, stop stealing food!" He yelled before darting out onto the deck, and joining the chase.

Nami smiled as she took a bite of her meal. It was just another normal day on the Grand Line.


End file.
